Inalcanzable
by Krystal Psych
Summary: ¿Amigos? Lo eran. ¿Cercanos? No tanto. Pero eso no podía impedirle a Riven sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veía. ONE-SHOT. Yasuo x Riven.


**Yasuo x Riven al poder *-***

**7 meses de ausencia xD sí, de verdad tenía bastante pereza.**

* * *

"_Inalcanzable"_

De hacía varias semanas que Talon se había puesto bastante cercano y amistoso con Riven, más de lo normal. Sí, eran amigos muy cercanos, ambos conocían parte del pasado del otro, no era algo que cualquier persona supiera de ellos. Eran asesinos, o lo fueron hace tiempo, pero eso no quitaba fácilmente la suciedad de las manos de ambos noxianos. Se comprendían, se tenían cariño, pero el cariño de Talon sobrepasaba el de Riven.

Le había dicho que la quería, de la forma romántica.

Riven se había sentido extraña. Ya sabía que con Yasuo no tenía oportunidad, él prácticamente la miraba como una amiga, la había perdonado luego de que le confesó sobre que era la verdadera causante de la muerte del sabio jonio. Se habían vuelto amigos solamente. Pero Riven desde antes sentía una atracción por Yasuo.

Lo intentó con Talon. Palabras lindas de alguien que jamás esperó oír. La trataba con cariño, le tomaba de la mano con disimulo y esas cosas. Parecían adolescentes a decir verdad.

Se sentía feliz en esta nueva relación con Talon, pero cuando hablaban o ambos se decían cosas lindas al oído, no podía evitar sentir una espina en su corazón. Quería a Yasuo. Más de lo que había pensado.

Quería decírselo a Talon para dejar de engañarlo diciéndole "_te quiero_" falsamente, ella solo lo decía porque le parecía correcto, para no lastimarlo de tal forma. Pero la sonrisa tonta en la cara del asesino noxiano le hacía querer continuar con este engaño, solamente para no herir a su amigo.

Llegó al punto de estar frente a la habitación de Talon mientras él abría torpemente la puerta para que ambos entraran. No estaba segura de hacerlo con él. No quería hacerlo con él. No era que Talon le desagradase, pero sabía que solo había una persona en este mundo con la cual le gustaría hacerlo.

Yasuo.

Riven negó con la cabeza cuando Talon abrió la puerta.

—Talon…

— ¿Sí, Riven?

—Lo siento, esto se acabó…No eres tú, soy yo.

Talon no comprendía lo que Riven quería decir. Quizá no estaba lista para dar este paso.

—Yo quiero a otra persona.

Y fue como si le hubieran enterrado su propia cuchilla.

—… ¿Quién es?

—N-No puedo decírtelo.

Talon frunció el ceño.

— ¿Todo ha sido una mentira? ¿Estuviste jugando conmigo?

—No todo fue una mentira. Te quiero, Talon, pero como un amigo, como una persona. —hizo una pausa. —Jugar contigo…puede que sí, pero no porque quisiera, solo estaba confundida por mis sentimientos reales. —aclaró cuidando sus propias palabras.

— ¿Quién es él? ¿Quién es ese que te quita el sueño y no soy yo? —gruñe molesto.

—Es…Yasuo…—al menos debía decírselo para que no se sintiera tan mal, o que se sintiera peor.

— ¿Es…es en serio…? —se cubre la cara con una mano, dejando la mitad de su cara para ver a Riven a través de un ojo.

—Lo siento. Esto se acabó.

Riven gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar a través del pasillo. Apretó los puños al caminar, le dolía lastimar a su mejor amigo pero también debía serse sincera consigo misma y con él. Escuchó el grito de Talon.

— ¡RIVEN!

Lo ignoró.

— ¡Riven…!

Se detuvo y se giró para verlo una última vez. Estaba de rodillas y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Otro lado de Talon que jamás había visto.

—Puede que a ti no te duela mirar atrás…—ella se encoge de hombros. —Pero a mí me duele verte delante de mí.

Tomó la parte de su capucha para cubrirse la cara. Riven tragó saliva y luego continuó su paso a su habitación. Ya la espina en su corazón no se sentía tan dolorosa. Pero… ¿habría hecho un bien?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, en el comedor de la Liga, antes de que iniciaran las partidas, todos los campeones desayunaban alegremente, contando los sucesos en sus partidas, quizá algunos sus historias o simplemente contando chistes mañaneros.

Riven estaba sentada junto con Jinx, que reía como una loca mientras Leona a su lado permanecía seria como siempre, aunque la risa de Jinx comenzaba a molestarle bastante. Sí, se habían hecho bastante cercanas debido a que pasaban bastante tiempo en la línea de _Bot_ juntas, siendo _Adc_ y _Support_.

La noxiana sintió una presencia a su lado y notó a Yasuo sentado. Siempre silencioso, como el mismo viento. Estaba con la misma expresión de siempre, serena. El moreno suspiró antes de comenzar a comer con tranquilidad. Riven solo lo observó por unos segundos. En verdad él la traía colgando sin hacer demasiado. ¿Acaso Talon habrá hecho algo mal? No, él no hizo nada malo, solamente no era lo que Riven buscaba. Katarina era alguien más apropiada para él, eran cercanos como hermanos pero no lo eran. Lo había notado desde hace bastante tiempo, pues la pelirroja era muy amistosa con él.

Miró de reojo a Yasuo nuevamente. ¿Amigos? Lo eran. ¿Cercanos? No tanto. Pero eso no podía impedirle a Riven sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veía. No le importaba que Yasuo no supiera de sus sentimientos, con admirarlo en silencio le bastaba para ser feliz. Yasuo era casi inalcanzable para ella, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Yasuo la miró mientras ella comenzaba a comer su desayuno. La notaba algo rara. Desde que había empezado a salir con Talon había estado rara, no había querido preguntar aunque lo carcomiera la curiosidad. ¿Este sería un buen momento para hacerlo?

—Riven.

Ella se giró para verlo con una sonrisa y sus ojos escarlata resplandeciendo. Yasuo se arrepintió de haber querido preguntar, a decir verdad se miraba bastante feliz. Sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de establecer contacto visual.

—No, nada.

* * *

**Volví luego de casi 7 meses sin publicar xD**

**Bueno, gracias a Hippo (Nombre de invocador) por "motivarme" y recordarme lo que era sobre LoL escribir de nuevo :p**

**Gracias por leer.**

_**Krystal Psych**_


End file.
